


Paralyzer

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Song Inspired, drunk kouki, mentioned KagaKuro, seijuro being smooth as butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Paralyzer (duh) by Finger Eleven. </p>
<p>Kouki gets drunk at a gay club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shout out to my fantastic forever-beta, StarSeekerSara, without whom I'd never post anything. 
> 
> I swear I'm working on longer fics too, they're all just really BIG projects, but they will be finished....eventually.
> 
> Now, without further ado, I present to you the story of drunk Kouki.

Kouki clung onto his drink as if it could keep him grounded in reality. The drink was cold, but it didn’t seem to be doing anything for the brunet’s nerves. He’d had plenty of experience feeling nervous and awkward, but this was a new high. He felt completely stupid for having come with Kuroko and Kagami. He should have refused. He should have stayed home and watched Netflix. Instead, he was having a horribly shitty night.

The club his friends had dragged him to was a new gay club in the city. Sure, he was out of the closet and ready to mingle…but not like this. Not in a nice new club that looked way too expensive to be any fun. It was _way_ out of Kouki’s league. He hated the vibe of it, hated the delicious drinks (on Kagami, he had been assured), and he hated how even the bathrooms were classy. Everyone there even carried a more high-class air about them. The glasses were fancy, the drinks were fancy, it was the most pretentious thing he had ever set foot into.

He took a swig of his drink and tried his best _not_ to notice the real reason he hated this club. His eyes were just naturally drawn to the godly redhead standing at the other end of the bar. What Kouki really hated was where his thoughts went every time his eyes took in the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help but imagine himself with the redhead, somewhere dark…just the two of them…maybe at his place. Or better yet, the redhead’s place. He looked rich enough to have a much nicer place than Kouki.

Those thoughts then turned into a detailed movie in his head of how the redhead’s place would look…how they’d look there together. How the redhead’s skin would shine in the moonlight and—

Downing the rest of his drink, Kouki signaled for another from the bartender. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking any more, but he couldn’t handle the redhead that insisted on staying in his head.

As casually as he could, he watched the redhead take a drink from his own glass. The way he moved made Kouki want to walk over there and drag him onto the dance floor. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he would kill to see the redhead dance. If the way his eyes flowed over the crowd was any indication of how he’d move on the dance floor, Kouki wanted nothing more than to see it. Just see. He knew he realistically had no chance with the man. The redhead was so far out of his league, he probably wouldn’t even be noticed.

He imagined exactly how it would happen. He’d gather some confidence and walk over there to ask the redhead to dance. Of course, as soon as he’d even gotten close, the redhead would move right past him. He’d probably know what it felt like to be Kuroko on a daily basis and that thought scared him. He didn’t want to be ignored. He wanted to somehow even introduce himself to the redhead. When else would he get a chance to talk to a man that gorgeous?

He grabbed his next drink and took down about half of it in one go. His vision was beginning to swim a little, but his mind insisted that if he just kept staring, the redhead would become clear again. It was probably becoming creepy, he realized, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His eyes _needed_ the redhead. They needed the sight of the god descended upon this gay club in his perfectly fitted gray suit. So perfectly fitted…

No. He needed to snap out of it. He was definitely being too creepy now. The last thing he wanted was to make the redhead uncomfortable. Or was it? Maybe he’d leave and save Kouki the trouble of actually talking to him.

But would that be a good thing?

What Kouki really needed was to go back in time and make himself stay home. Refuse outright instead of just shrugging along until Kuroko managed to convince him that this was a good idea. Well, he hoped this stupid club would get closed down and he’d never have to see the redhead again!

Or did he? Was that what he wanted?

No, what he really wanted was the redhead. Out of that suit and in his arms. His place, the redhead’s place, anywhere. He didn’t care anymore. It didn’t _matter_ anymore. He was drunk. The only thing on his mind was the redhead. He imagined running his fingers through that gorgeous red hair, kissing those perfect lips, those fiery red eyes on him…

“Why are you staring at Akashi-kun?”

“Ashi wha?” he mumbled, too drunk to be surprised by Kuroko’s sudden appearance.

“Would you like me to introduce you?” the blue haired devil said, walking away before Kouki could even think to stop him.

What happened next made Kouki freeze. Kuroko, the devious bastard, went right up to a god and struck up a casual conversation! The nerve of him!

And then the redhead began following Kuroko over to where he was. Suddenly a little more sober, Kouki tried to find it in himself to flee.

He couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t move. He was paralyzed.

Eyes wider than he ever remembered them being, he stared at the redhead, helpless to look away. “Furihata-kun, this is Akashi Seijuro. Akashi-kun, this is Furihata Kouki,” Kuroko said in his usual monotone, only slightly louder than the music.

The redhead—Akashi—gave Kouki an amused smile, “Hello. Couldn’t help but notice your interest in me. I’d offer you a drink, but that seems like the last thing you need right now.”

That voice like butter sealed the deal. With a slow nod, Kouki’s brain gave up on trying to keep his drunk self awake and decided to just shut down right there.

The last thing he saw was a concerned Kuroko and a strong arm catching him.

 

 

When his eyes opened, he found himself on a couch. Not just any couch, either. This couch was literally the most comfortable thing he’d ever been on. There was a nice fluffy blanket over him and even a soft pillow under his head.

It would be really enjoyable if his head didn’t feel like it was about to explode. The curtains were closed, but the small amount of light that came through made his vision swim, which in turn made him nauseous. Stupid evil light. Couldn’t the weather fit his mood for once and bring him rain? But no, just for the worst hangover of his life, it was blindingly sunny.

Movement across the room caught his attention. When he looked over, he willed his head to actually explode. This could _not_ be happening. Coming towards him was the redhead, a glass of water and an aspirin in his hands.

Pulling the blanket over his head, he whined something unintelligible, which had the absolute wrong effect. The redhead chuckled, “I’d say ‘good morning’, but that seems rather cruel.”

“I just wanna die,” he grumbled, feeling the redhead take a seat near his feet. He wished the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

“Well that is a shame. I was going to ask you to dinner, say…Saturday? But if you’d rather just die on my couch…” he could _hear_ the smug smile on those perfect lips, but the smugness was lost as his brain caught up with what was being said.

Okay, maybe the earth didn’t _have_ to swallow him. Though now that he said that, it probably would, just to spite him. He tried to agree enthusiastically, but what came out instead was a croaked, “mmkay.” He was so glad to be buried under the blanket so the gorgeous redhead couldn’t see his fierce blush.

“I’ll assume that was supposed to be a yes. Anyway, you should take the aspirin. Then maybe take a nap or a shower.”

That sounded wonderful. “With you?”

“I have to get to work, but keep that thought for later,” the redhead said, getting off the couch with another melodic chuckle.

Well, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but he couldn’t exactly be mad at himself for that one. For once in his life, something had actually worked out. Smiling to himself, he thought that maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
